Harry Potter and the Daughters of Fate
by McWhite
Summary: We all know that Harry Potter is the Master of... wait, Time? How did that happen? And whatever will Death do when she finds out about this?
1. Main Story

_Hi everyone. This is a one shot inspired by a prompt from DZ2, called "The Laws of Time are Mine", though I took it somewhere I am not sure he intended. As the summary suggests this is not meant to be a serious story. If you decide to read, I hope you enjoy :). The first chapter is the "main" story. The second chapter (which will follow shortly) consists of several independent short stories about what might have happened after the events in the "main" one-shot._

 _Harry Potter belongs to JKR.  
_

 **Harry Potter and the Daughters of Fate**

Harry coughed hard as the sand from the broken time turners filled his nose and mouth. He felt some of it fall down his throat, as he had to cough more and more. With every breath, more sand seemed to come in. Then he couldn't breathe anymore. Reflexively he gulped, swallowing a whole mouthful of the fine sand, which for some reason in spite of the fact that it had clumped in his mouth still felt completely dry. It bought him a few seconds of reprieve, but quickly, the sand he swallowed had simply been replaced by more sand. He started coughing again, but whenever he got rid of the sand in his mouth and nose he just breathed in new. He was sure by now some of the corns must have gotten into his airways and lungs. Once more, he couldn't breathe. He coughed and swallowed more and more, but the reprieve it earned became shorter every time. He became afraid for his life. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, killed in a trap in the Department of Mysteries, but not by a Death Eater. No. By Sand. He was forced to swallow more sand, as he tried to move away, but he found that he couldn't move. Soon, the sand had filled his mouth again. Harry was becoming weaker. He was surprised that he hadn't thrown up yet, but with all the sand blocking his mouth that would probably have made it even worse. Worse being a relative term when it came to suffocation due to magical sand. He fell to his knees and knew he would die, though he still continued coughing and gulping periodically. He couldn't breathe. With his last thought, he hoped that that his friends would make it out of the Department alive.

Then it was over. Suddenly Harry's mouth and nose were free, he felt as if the sand had never been there. In fact, he felt great. Harry wondered briefly if he had died already, but discarded the thought. He was sure actual suffocation would have felt much worse. He jumped up and looked around. Yep, still in the Department of Mysteries, and the Death Eaters were still around. There was shouting. Oddly, no one had moved very far from the spot they had last seen them, even though he had just spent minutes choking on sand.

From the corner of his eyes, Harry could see one of the Death Eaters cast a violent looking spell on Hermione, who had her back turned.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, but it only had the effect of his best female friend turning around, to face the curse. He knew she wouldn't have time to dodge it now. Desperately, even though he knew his chance of getting there was even smaller than that of Hermione dodging on her own, he started sprinting towards her.

All of a sudden everything seemed to slow down, the curse racing towards Hermione nearly came to a halt, but for some reason, Hermione also didn't move. Not questioning what was happening, Harry continued to sprint and tackled Hermione to the ground. As they hit the ground, the world around them went back to its previous speed and Harry watched the curse sail above them and hit a Death Eater in the back. The Death Eater crumbled to the ground with a scream, while Harry sent a stunner at the one who had tried to hit Hermione. For some reason, the Death Eater decided to stay in his place while the curse flew towards him, hitting him in the chest and making him fall to the floor like his colleague.

"Harry!" Hermione looked at him, relieve in her eyes. "Thank you!" She hugged him fiercely for a moment, then she let go.

No one else of his friends was seriously hurt while they fought their way into the chamber with the weird veil. Every now and then, the slow-motion thing seemed to happen. Whatever it was, Harry was happy it was on their side. It helped him save Neville from a crucio, and Luna from an explosion curse.

When they entered the Death Chamber, the Order of the Phoenix made their appearance. Harry and his friends were still fighting, but only to defend themselves while the Order went on attack. The Death Eaters had tired out while chasing the students through the Department, so it wasn't a very difficult fight Harry thought. Until he saw Bellatrix Lestrange send a spell at Sirius. No! Stop! Harry thought, and to his surprise everything really… stopped. He still didn't know why it kept happening or why everyone but him seemed affected, but at the moment he didn't care. Not knowing how long he had, and seeing the large distance between him and Sirius, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" It worked. Sirius started hovering, and Harry moved him away from the platform, out of the way of the curse.

He felt strained, but he didn't know what would happen if the veil would be hit by a curse. If it released some kind of magic, everyone close, including Sirius, Remus and Tonks would be in danger. Again thinking quickly, he used the hovering charm again, to move Bellatrix in Sirius old position, so she would be hit by her own curse. Harry filed it away under poetic justice. Just like with Sirius before, the charm took out a lot more of him than he would have expected, but he managed.

When Bellatrix was in position, Harry gasped, and nearly fell to his knees, as the world became busy again. He watched Sirius look around confusedly, while Bellatrix was hit by her own curse and fell face first into the veil. Harry held his breath, but nothing seemed to happen with the veil, other that Bellatrix seemed to vanish. At least she never came out on the other side of it.

He took a few deep breaths, and stood up just in time for the world to stop again.

"Oh my, this has never happened before." A surprised female voice said behind him, and Harry quickly turned around, wand raised.

What he saw was a girl, around his age and height he had never seen before, who looked quite out of place in the battle zone they currently were in. At least in Harry's opinion. She had brown, curly hair and sparkling silver-blue eyes, which fit well with the marine blue t-shirt she wore. On the front of the shirt it said 'Time waits for no one…' in orange lettering, then there was a silver hand pointing with the index finger pointing at the reader and then in a second line it said '…but you'. For some reason she wore several watches on both of her arms, but Harry simply filed it away as some kind of fashion thing. She wore a dark grey, knee long skirt. All in all, Harry thought she looked rather beautiful.

"Um… Hi." Harry offered, unsure what to say.

"Hello." The girl answered immediately. If she was nervous about the wand pointing at her, she didn't show it.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Time, Master."

"Time?" The girl nodded. Harry wondered what kind of name that was, but thought it was impolite to ask. "Where did you come from, Time?"

"Well, you called me here with your power, Master." The girl answered.

"Why do you keep calling me Master? And what power?" Harry asked.

The girl cocked her head cutely. "Your power over time, of course, Master. And I call you Master, because that's who you are, Master."

"I'm not your Master." Harry said immediately. "Wait, are you saying all these slow motion effects during the battle were caused by me?"

"Yes, Master." The girl nodded dutifully. "You slowed down or stopped time for everyone and everything but you." By now, Harry had understood that this was no ordinary girl his age.

"Oh… did I cause any trouble?" Harry asked embarrassedly.

"Oh no, Master, of course not. I'm yours to play with however you like." The girl smiled at him.

"Mine to… what are you saying?" Harry couldn't really make sense of this girl.

"Time, Master. Please feel free to play with Time however you like."

"Mine… Time… wait." Harry could nearly feel a light bulb being lit over his head. "When you said before your name was Time…."

"No, you misunderstood, Master. Not my name is Time, I'm Time." The girl

Harry's mouth fell open. After a few moments to collect himself, he asked, "Can you maybe start from the beginning?"

The girl's – Time's – expression lit up immediately, she was positively beaming at him now. "Of course, Master, starting from the beginning is one of my favourite pastimes."

She snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Harry watched himself in reverse, as time seemed to rewind in front of his eyes. It stopped at the point where Hermione was attacked. "That was when you first used your power over me, Master. If you want to change any of the things that happened, please feel free to do so. I made us invisible for your convenience, Master."

"Err… this was not exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to start from the beginning, Time." But thanks for this demonstration that you actually are who you claim to be, Harry thought, either that or he was officially going crazy.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Master. What did you mean?"

"I mean, can you explain everything from the beginning?" Harry corrected his earlier mistake.

"Ah. Of course, Master." She snapped her fingers again and they were back at the moment shortly after he had saved Sirius. "Well, I'm Time. And you are my new Master, Master."

Harry blinked. That was… unhelpful. "Is this because of the accident with the time turners?" he asked.

Time shrugged. "I don't know. I was never allowed a Master before. I don't know how or why you got your powers. I didn't think time turners could do something like this, but maybe they can. But however you did it, thank you so much for claiming me, Master."

Harry was sure his expression was nothing short of hilarious. "But if you are Time, then I cannot be your Master."

"Why not?" Time asked, and cocked her head again.

"Well, you are… I mean… you are Time. You are a goddess, or something. No one can be your Master."

"I'm a Personified Concept, Master. Not, as far as I know, a goddess. And, well, that second part is no longer correct, as you are my Master now." Time answered. Harry didn't understand why she sounded so happy about everything.

"How do you know that I am… your Master?" Harry asked, hoping that might clarify matters.

"Well, only three people can have power over me. The Almighty Old One, my Mother, and my Master. Now, I have never met him personally, but, no offense, Master, I don't think you are the Almighty Old One."

"I'm not." Harry quickly assured her.

"And you are not my mother. So therefore, obviously, you must be my Master." She curtsied deeply in front of him.

"You don't need to do that." Harry said immediately.

"Do what, Master?"

"Bow, call me Master… I mean, I know you think I'm your Master, but I'm sure you are wrong." Harry reasoned.

Time looked confused. "Oh, no I know for sure that you are my Master. If you weren't, I couldn't be here, Master."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, us Personified Concepts, we can only take a body and appear in the human world if we have a Master."

"Oh." Harry wondered why these things always seemed to happen to him. "And you are sure that it's me?"

"Of course, Master. I'm yours to do with whatever you like." Time stated happily.

Harry frowned. "I don't understand why you are so happy about this. I mean you are a powerful… ah… Concept. Why would you be happy about me being your Master?"

"Oh, that's easy Master. You see, for us Personified Concepts having a Master is what everyone dreams about. It means we can appear and live amongst humans, form a special connection with one of them, gain more power and influence and if people ever stopped believing in us, we wouldn't fade away as long as we still are tied to our Master. I have dreamed about having a Master for all my life." She concluded, sounding like she actually couldn't imagine anything better.

"I guess that has been for some… time then?" Harry asked, and to his surprise Time giggled.

"Good one, Master, I like Time puns." Time answered.

"You don't need to call me Master." Harry repeated.

Time cocked her head. It was really cute when she did that. "Why wouldn't I call you Master? You are my Master after all." Suddenly she looked saddened. "Don't you want to be my Master?"

"Uhh…" Harry scratched his head, not really knowing what to say.

"What don't you like about me, Master?" Time asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, you don't understand. It's not you, it's me." Great, he sounded like he was breaking up with his girlfriend, and to top it off he was really bad at it. Time looked at him confusedly, her head leaning to her right side again. Before Harry knew what he was saying, he added "I like it when you do that."

"Do what?" Time asked.

"Tilt your head to one side when you are confused. It looks cute." That caused Time to smile, and Harry congratulated himself for momentarily having avoided a crying girl crisis. He sighed. "I'm just not comfortable with the idea of being someone's Master."

"But why?" Time asked. "I won't cause you any trouble, Master, I promise."

"No, it's not that. I…" Harry was looking for another way to make her understand. "I mean, if I am your Master, what does that make you?"

"Whatever you want me to be, Master." Okay, Harry had really expected an answer like 'His servant' there, but he could work with this.

"And you are alright with that?"

"Of course, Master. I told you, it was my dream to find a Master my whole life."

"You never had a Master before?"

Time shook her head. "No, somehow I was never allowed one. I think whoever gives out Masters thought that the Master of Time would be too powerful. My sisters never had one either."

"Hmm…" Harry contributed sagely. "So you really want me to be your Master."

Time nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Can I get you to call me Harry?"

This time, Time shook her head again. "Not unless you force me to. If you order me, I will obey of course, my Master."

"And if I didn't want to be your Master?" Harry asked.

Time looked down. "Well, I'm not sure how to Un-Master you, Master. So you would still be my Master."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, and sighed. It was not like he had a choice and Time seemed really eager for this Master business. "Alright, I guess I could be your Master if you really want me to."

"Oh, thank you, Master!" Harry found himself in a bone crushing hug, much like those of another girl he knew with curly brown hair.

"Wait a minute!" A new voice suddenly said behind him. Quickly, Harry turned around and raised his wand again. It was another girl, and Harry got a very bad feeling. This one had smooth hair of the purest black he had ever seen, pale skin and green eyes, which Harry noted looked a lot like his own. She wore a black shirt, with a white skull on it, which proclaimed 'Death wants you!' in a speak bubble. She did not look happy.

"Hey, sis." Time said lightly, confirming Harry's worst fears. The fact that Time was not worried, did nothing to keep Harry calm.

"Don't you 'Hey, sis' me. What do you think you're doing? This one was supposed to become my Master, and you know it."

"You snooze, you loose, Sis." Time said, pointing her tongue at the new girl. Then Time saw Harry's worried expression. "Oh, sorry Master. This is my Sis, Death. Seems I stole you from her."

Great, Harry thought. Death was of course someone who Harry wanted to be annoyed with him. Then he thought about something Time had said earlier. "Wait, Time just said you could not be here without a Master."

Suddenly, Death expression went from angry to nervous, and she was shuffling her feet. "Master is right." Time agreed. "How are you here, Death?"

"Umm… I cheated a little?"

"You what?" Time asked.

"I cheated a little. When I noticed what was going on, I had to come here. It also helps that you are not really in the human world right now, with the time stop and everything." Death said, sounding embarrassed.

"Death you can't break the rules." Time said seriously.

"Says the girl who wants to steal her own sister's Master."

"Death, do you know what can happen if you break the rules?" Time asked.

"I was promised a Master eight hundred years ago, when I did all the dirty work for mother and Illness and War. I gave up the Deathly Hallows, and the one who united them would become my Master. I was promised. And this one was going to unite them all. I don't care what happens. I always get called in to do the dirty work, and then everyone hates me, forgetting that I only deal out the consequences of what others did before me."

Death snapped her fingers, and suddenly three items appeared, lying between her, Harry and Time. Harry recognised his Invisibility Cloak. There was a wand that looked somewhat familiar. The last one was a sparkling gemstone.

"What is this, Death?" Time asked carefully.

"These are the Deathly Hallows. Either he takes them and becomes my Master as well, or I take him."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You can't take him." Time said protectively and hugged Harry from the side.

"Then share him with me." Death answered evenly.

Time turned towards Harry. "Sorry, Master, usually she is the nice sister." She said apologetically and Death nodded.

Harry frowned at both girls. "Let me get this straight. You want me to get power over Death as well as Time. And you also want me to take you as another servant. And you will kill me if I don't take the power you offer?"

Death nodded. "Correctissimo."

"Isn't it usually the other way round?"

"What good would that do if I want you to become my Master?" Death asked with a bemused expression.

"Right. Makes sense. And what additional power would I get from that?"

Death suddenly looked sad. "Nothing much, I'm afraid. If Death stops working properly, then a lot of things will go wrong very fast. If that happens, then they will take you away, so I can't allow that. Of course a few things can be done. A few deaths can probably be stopped. Or made nicer, as you wish. And a handful of people might be safe from me completely, if that is your wish. Oh, and I think I can help out with your Voldemort problem. I despise that guy. He is one of the reasons so many people hate me." Then she looked up again. "But I promise that I will personally do everything I can to make up for not granting you a lot of power. I'm a hard worker, you can ask everyone."

"That's true," Time agreed, "She is one of the best and most efficient Personified Concepts out there."

"I'll be there to obey your orders and fulfil your wishes at any time you like, I promise."

Harry ignored the last statement in favour of clarifying the previous one. "So no additional powers, other than making Death more humane – no pun intended."

"No, sorry." Death looked down, and her sister actually went over to comfort her.

"Are you alright with this?" Harry for some reason felt compelled to ask Time.

Time shrugged. "It is true that she has been promised you eight hundred years ago. That's not a short time, even for us. And if she takes you instead, that won't help me in any way either, Master."

Harry rubbed his face with both his hands. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered, as he stepped towards the items, and picked up his invisibility cloak first. Then he picked up the wand, and felt a spark of power rush through him, as if it bonded to him. Finally he picked up the stone. When he touched it there was a sudden flash of black between him and Death. Then all three items vanished.

"Wait, where did my cloak go?"

"I can invoke the powers of all the Hallows for you, so you don't need to carry the items, Master." Death answered his question. As Harry looked to her, he found that her form looked more radiant, more powerful now. She smiled at him. "Thank you so much for claiming me, Master."

Harry resisted the urge to facepalm. Something was definitely wrong with those Personified Concepts. Thinking that his father's cloak was gone made Harry sad. Maybe Death could summon it again. "Death, the cloak has been my father's. It's something to remember him by. Do you think maybe I could have it back, even if I don't need it anymore?"

"Oh, of course Master." She snapped her fingers, and Harry felt the flowing fabric of his cloak around his shoulders. "Apologies, I didn't know. If you want, you could also talk to your family, Master."

"I can?"

"Yes, Master. That was the power of the stone. And even if not, it's one of the few things I can do for you, Master."

The thought to be able to finally talk to his parents was very tempting, but Harry shook his head. "I think we should keep that for later. We are in the middle of a battle after all. Well… kind of."

"As you wish, Master." Death bowed.

"Don't bow, please."

"Sorry, Master." Death said.

"Can I maybe get you to call me Harry?"

Death looked towards her sister with a confused expression. "Master is a bit weird for a human." Time explained. "He doesn't really seem to want to use our power, or to be a Master. I think it's a moral thing. He is against being people's Master."

Understanding seemed to dawn on Death's face. "Oh, Master you got it wrong. This is nothing like those curses your people use on each other." Time looked at her sister wide eyed. "What? Because of that Tom Riddle creep I had to spend a lot of time with the magical community in the last decades." When Time nodded understanding, Death turned back to Harry. "You don't understand, because you are not like us, but I assure you that we are the ones getting the sweet end of the deal of you being our Master. Please, don't hesitate to use us as you wish."

"Ok, but that doesn't answer my question about calling me Harry."

"Well, I have waited many millennia for someone I could finally call Master, but if it pleases you I will not do so." Death looked saddened at the prospect. "Your happiness is all I desire, Harry."

Harry sighed and gave in as he continued to watch Death's sad face. "No, it's fine, call me whatever you like."

"Really?" Death perked up.

"Yes."

Harry found himself be pulled into another bone crushing hug. "Thank you, Master." Harry wondered what exactly he had signed up for.

"From what you told me, I assume you never had a Master before either?"

"No, Master, but I worked a lot with War. And she has had many Masters, I tell you."

Harry was surprised. "She? War is a woman? I would have thought she was male?"

"Many people think that." Time shrugged. "Don't know why, really. All of us are female, actually. But War is really sensitive about people thinking she's a male. You shouldn't say it to her face. Though, I guess seeing that you are now the Master of both Death and I, you needn't worry about that, Master. We can kick War's battle loving arse all over the play ground for you, Master." Death nodded in agreement with her sister.

Harry tried to get the conversation back on track. "So War had many Masters?"

"Yup." Death confirmed. "There was that Alexander guy. And that Khan fellow. That Caesar guy I liked. Collected him personally. He was pretty nice, you know, for someone who had been stabbed twenty-three times. There also was that little French guy. Didn't really understand what she saw in him."

Harry saw a pattern. "So are all Masters male?"

"Oh no," Death shook her head, "we just call them Masters, but they can be women. Knowledge had one not that long ago, what was she called? Marie… and then something to do with Indian cuisine I think. Had to collect her a little earlier than I wanted. And War had that French woman once, Joanna something or other."

"Hey," Time interrupted. "Do you think War might have a thing for the French?" Both Death and Time giggled and Harry decided not to interrupt their fun.

When they were done, Harry had more questions. "You said you could help me with Tom Riddle, Death?"

"Yes, Master." She snapped her fingers again and suddenly, for some reason, Harry felt lighter than he had ever felt before. "Now all his soul anchors are gone, Master. If he is killed now, he will stay dead. I could kill him for you as well, if you wish Master, but I really shouldn't do it just like that." She looked at him apologetically.

"That's alright, you already helped a lot." Harry assured her, making her smile back at him.

"He's here, you know?" Time said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That Tom guy, he's here. On the upper floor. You could go get rid of him now, Master."

"I can't survive a fight against him." Harry said sadly.

Both Time and Death started laughing. "Very good, Master." Death said between gasps for breath and more laughter. "And the delivery. So dry. I nearly believed it."

"Huh?"

"You are my Master. You don't die. And I think Time will also have something against him hurting you."

"But you just said you can't kill him for me."

"I didn't say I can't, Master. I said I shouldn't. And I meant I shouldn't do it for you, while you are not even close. But that doesn't mean we can't help you in a fight. You are our Master after all."

"And you think we can take him?" Harry asked. The idea of putting an end to the war before it really began was very tempting.

Time looked at him incredulously. "Master, he might be a powerful mage, but he is human. I on the other hand am Time, this is my sister Death, and you are our Master. And even before you became our Master, you were already Harry Potter, the one fated to get rid of him. So really, there is nothing to worry about."

If she put it like that, Harry felt stupid for asking. "Alright, can we stop the battle down here before we go?"

"Of course, Master." Time giggled.

Death nodded. "You need to learn that you are the Master. We are here to do your bidding, not the other way round."

"Ok, what do I do?" He asked them.

"Shoot whatever spell you want at them. Once we leave the room, I will restart time and the spells will take effect, Master."

That seemed straight forward. A hand full of stunners later, Time, Death and Harry left the room. "Oh, and on the way to Voldemort, can we maybe go back in time a little and stop my friend Ron from being attacked by the weird tentacle brain things?" Harry asked, who was only slowly realising the opportunities that opened up through his control over Time… or was it 'time'? Maybe he should suggest nicknames to the girls, to avoid confusion. Harry filed that idea away for later.

"You are getting the hang of this, Master." Death cheered, while Time answered. "Your wish is my desire, Master." With that, she snapped her fingers.

* * *

Harry blinked. If someone had told him it would be this easy to get rid of Voldemort, Harry would have thought them crazy. Though, it might have had something to do with Time's help during the battle. She had slowed down time for Harry, removing any threat of him being hit. And once Harry had rendered Voldemort unconscious, Death declared his part fulfilled and took his soul. Both Dumbledore and Fudge had arrived just in time to see him cast the final spell at Voldemort.

Just as Harry wanted run towards his friends, he noticed how time stopped again, and he heard a strict voice behind him. "What in the hell is going on here?"

Hearing both Death and Time gulp simultaneously didn't do anything to bolster Harry's confidence. He turned around, and found an older woman in a long, smooth dress staring at him. Despite her age Harry would have classified her as beautiful, she had black hair, much like Death's but her eyes were silver-blue… like Time's. Oh, oh.

"Mother." Death and Time greeted curtly.

The woman shot both of them a withering glare. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Helping our Master fulfil his destiny." Time answered, pointing at Harry, who now gulped himself, as the woman turned to him.

To his surprise, the woman gave him a smile. "Hello, Sonny. Are you alright? Have you been eating well lately?"

"Uh… excuse me?"

The woman chuckled. "Don't worry. I know what happened here isn't your fault. Someone fooled around with my plan. You were supposed to dispose of Voldemort in two years, becoming Death's Master just before doing so. But someone messed up." She turned back to her daughters, and her jovial nature vanished as she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "And I want to know who."

"I don't know." Time started. "I suddenly felt a power controlling me like none had ever done before. It took me a while to figure out where it came from. Once I did I went to meet my new Master and explained to him that I'm his. Master is very moral, and it took me a while to get him to understand his new position and that I want him to use it."

"This was not supposed to happen." The woman said. "How did you get those powers?"

"I nearly died breathing in and swallowing sand from broken time turners." Harry answered. The more he repeated that explanation, the more Harry thought he sounded like a total klutz.

The woman frowned, but didn't comment. Instead she turned to Death. "And how did you come to be here, daughter?"

"As you know, I was looking forward to finally getting a Master, and I checked up on Master regularly. When I found what I thought to be Time trying to steal him from me, I knew if you found out you would never let him become my Master as well. I guess I just wished very hard to talk to Master and managed to appear to both of them. I think it worked because they had stopped time and were not really in the human world. I offered him the Deathly Hallows and Master accepted me."

"Is that true?" The woman asked, turning to Harry.

"Yes." Harry confirmed. He thought forgiving Death the threat of killing him was the least he could do in return for her help.

"She didn't coerce you?"

"No."

"No Death threats?" The woman asked sharply.

Death looked at her mother for a few seconds. "You already know I threatened him, Mother, don't you? You are Fate after all. You can see what happened to your subjects."

"Wait." Harry interrupted. "You are Fate?"

The woman smiled. "The very one. And believe me, Sonny, I don't begrudge you the luck you had recently. I just need to find out how it happened. This will mean centuries of work for me rewriting many fates. People were supposed to die in this war. It was supposed to shake the magical society up enough to finally put an end to all this discrimination. Now I need to find another way to do it. But first I need to make sure that whatever happened here can't happen again. So you are quite safe, I just need to get to the bottom of your good luck." Fate stopped and looked away for a moment. "Wait. To the bottom of your good luck. Luck…" Fate's expression moved into one of anger. "Oh come on. Why does that child have to cause trouble with anything she does?"

"You think little sis had something to do with this?" Time asked.

"Who else would fool around enough to make it possible for someone to get impossible powers by nearly dying in an impossible way?" Fate asked rhetorically.

Harry meanwhile turned to Death. "You have a third sister?"

"Yes, Master." Death nodded. "She is kind of the troublemaker in our family. You are a little acquainted with her, but not very much I think. Her name is Luck. We are the three daughters of Fate, Time, Death and Luck. Time is the oldest, and I come right after her. Luck is our baby sister. And mother is right; she would be able to pull of something like making you Time's Master."

Meanwhile Fate had turned away from them and shook her head exasperatedly, while muttering more to herself than actually speaking with anyone. "If only I had a way to get that child under control. For millennia she has been doing this. You would think that she would grow out of those childish games, but no." Suddenly Fate stopped in her tracks and spun around to fix Harry with a very unsettling stare. Her eyes began to sparkle and a smile began to form on her face. "Yes… yes… that should work nicely."

Harry gulped. "Apologies… what should work nicely?"

"I have an idea." Fate answered, grinning like she just had seven birthdays in a row. "I'll be back in a few minutes, I just have to take care of something. Don't restart time, Time." In a flash of light, Fate was gone.

"So… what do you think she is doing?"

Death shrugged. "She was unusually happy." Time nodded in agreement.

"That bodes well." Harry said dryly.

"Don't worry, Master. She said you are safe from her. And remember, we are Time and Death. Without our help, our mother can't really do too much to you."

"But she could still hurt my friends, or me."

Both shuffled their feet nervously. "Yes, Master. But… I don't think she will." Time finally answered.

"We need to wait for her, Master." Death said, touching his arm in a calming manner. "She is angry with Luck, mostly, not with you. I'm certain you have nothing to fear, Master."

Harry sighed. "I hope you are right." He moved around nervously, wondering with all that had happened in the last hour, if he was going crazy. And if he was, whether it was the good kind of crazy. It had helped him defeat Voldemort, so it must be the good kind, right? Right?

After a few minutes of silence, Harry thought maybe their waiting would seem shorter if they talked a little more. "Maybe you could tell me a little more about Personified Concepts, just to make time go by?" He asked.

Time looked at him confused. "Make me go by what?"

"No, I don't mean you, personally. I mean, you know, to pass time."

"Pass me where?" Time asked.

Harry facepalmed, causing both Time and Death to giggle. He mentally upped the priority of his nickname idea.

"Apologies, Master." Time said, after she and her sister had calmed down. "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm… oh, yeah. For example, how is your mother able to appear here? Does she have a Master too?"

Death shook her head. "No, she is a first generation Concept. The rules don't apply to her."

"First generation?"

"Yes, Master, the ones who were there first. We, of course, are second generation. And War, for example, is a third generation concept, because she stems from Conflict, who again is a child of Chaos. Third generation Concepts are the weakest, but they are also the ones who most often have Masters."

Before Harry could think of anything else to ask, there was another flash, and Fate reappeared, looking mighty pleased with herself. "Hello again." Her chipper tone was not exactly alleviating Harry's fears.

"What did you do, mother?" Time asked, sounding a little anxious herself, despite her earlier words.

Death added "We won't just allow you to hurt our Master."

Fate seemed honestly confused. "Why would I want to hurt young Harry? He is the only one in this whole mess who hasn't done anything wrong. And don't look like that, Time. When you felt your connection to him emerge, you should have come to me first, and you know it.

"Anyway, young Harry is in no danger. In fact, you two will be his servants for a very long time, if I have anything to say about it. However, with the kind of power he now wields, there needs to still be a proper challenge in his life. And I found just the thing for him."

Harry didn't particularly like the sound of that.

"But first, I have to take care of Luck. Come down here now, daughter."

After a second, there was a bright flash and a new girl appeared. This one seemed to be his own age again, at least on the outside, but she was definitely the strangest looking girl he had ever seen, including Tonks and Luna. She was a bit shorter than her sisters and had bright, glowing pink hair and shining, yellow eyes. Harry noted that the number of freckles on her face would put the Weasleys to shame. She wore a blue sweater with a pink and white cat on it, one of those Japanese lucky cats that Harry had seen while passing stores and a blue Jeans. The weird thing about her, however, were the pink cat ears on the top of her head and the pink cat tail behind her.

Fate sighed. "Seriously, can you not appear like a proper adult just once?"

Luck pointed her tongue at her mother. "Lucky cats are a lucky symbol, so there is no reason why I could not appear as one." Then she spotted Harry. "Oh, hi. So you are my sisters' new Master? Nice to meet ya." She waved her hand and winked at him.

"Nice to meet you, too." Harry answered, waving back lamely, which made Luck giggle at him.

Time used the silence immediately after the introduction to pull her little sister into a hug. "I'm not sure what you did, but thank you so much for getting me a Master, Luck."

"I knew you would like him." Luck answered. "And he's quite unique as well. Took me a while to find a human who wouldn't abuse your powers. Was a bit… _unlucky_ that he was already promised to Death."

"You nearly stole Master from me." Death complained.

Luck turned to Death, looking hurt. "I did no such thing. Even helped you out. After Time and Harry had gotten acquainted with each other, I gave Harry enough of a boost in Luck to have you appear in front of him."

"Wait, that was you?" Death asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yup, yours truly. I aim to please." Luck grinned.

After that declaration, Death moved towards her two sisters and joined their hug. "Thank you, Luck."

After a couple of seconds, Fate seemed to become impatient. "Enough of that. There is still the issue with all of you breaking the rules. I am used to your escapades by now, Luck, but this time you truly outdid yourself."

Luck performed a mock bow. "Thanks, mother."

Fate narrowed her eyes, but Luck seemed unconcerned. Harry wondered whether he should maybe move away a bit. He had the feeling that being caught in a fight between Fate, Time, Death and Luck would not end well for him.

"Anyway, your actions today show me that I have no way of controlling you. So from now on I'll let someone else take care of that."

"What do you mean, mother?" Luck asked confusedly.

"None of the Personified Concepts has time to look after you every second to make sure you don't mess up. Balance is doing a good job as your counterpart, but she is a third generation concept and can only do so much. So you will be put under the control of someone else."

"But you just said the other Personified Concepts don't have time to look after me." Luck noted.

"Indeed, so you will be given a Master."

"What?" Luck asked, her face showing fear. "No. I'm Luck. I'm supposed to be uncontrollable, mother. No one can be my Master."

"And yet, you will get one." Fate answered. "What's wrong? Your sisters have waited to get a Master forever."

"I don't want a Master. I want to be free. I'm not supposed to be chained to some human." Luck had actual tears in her eyes. At least Harry could relate to her better than to her sisters in this particular instance. He thought maybe he could help her.

"Is that really necessary, Mrs Fate? She is kind of right. Luck is not supposed to be controllable." Harry tried.

Fate turned to him with an unsettling smile on her face. "I knew you would say that. You are a very unique human. Which is why I arranged things so that you will become Luck's Master."

"What? No. I won't be her Master. I only accepted Time and Death because they wanted me to."

Luck nodded and repeated "And I don't want a Master."

"Then it is good that neither one of you has a say in the matter. You need something that challenges you in your new life, and my daughter needs to be punished and at least somewhat controlled. And it is a nice bonus that with you being the Master of Time and Death as well, I will be rid of her for a very, very long time. I have every faith in you, young Harry."

Luck grabbed her mother's arm. "This punishment is too hard, mother, please. He's the Master of Time and Death, he will basically live forever and I will be tied to him forever. Reconsider, mother, please."

"No, Luck, you went too far this time and Harry's fate is already rewritten, including him being your Master. It is finally time to admit defeat and try a different approach with you." Fate answered evenly.

"Alright, how much time do I have?" Luck asked.

"Do you really think I would let you try and mess up everything again, Luck." Fate narrowed her eyes. "No, no. Not this time." She turned to Harry. "Sorry to dump this on you so suddenly, but I feel you are perfect for this job."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to control anyone against their will."

"You don't have to give her orders, if you don't want to. Just stop her when you think she's going too far with something. It's not so much controlling as it is bringing her up, I suppose. Anyway, there is no point in arguing with me. Believe me. You cannot imagine how many humans have tried before you."

Harry frowned, but supposed Fate had a point when she said arguing with her wouldn't work. He turned to Luck. "I'm sorry about this."

Luck smiled back at him weakly and nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, Luck. I'm sure you will come to love having a Master." Death tried to cheer up her sister. "Did you know you will become more powerful when you have a Master? You will totally be able to kick Balances behind now."

Harry noted a brief flash of… something… in Luck's face, before she looked at her sister sadly.

Time meanwhile asked her mother. "You never said how much time Luck has, and what has to happen for Master to become her Master as well."

"Nothing has to happen." Fate answered. "She gave him so much luck today, that only a little intervention of Fate was needed to seal the deal. And I am here to intervene in three…, two…, one…"

Harry's eyes widened, as he could see a smile slowly spread in Luck's face, while everyone else looked at her Mother. "Stop!" He shouted, but it was too late.

"Zero."

There was a flash of pink between Luck and Harry and when it was gone, like with Death before, Luck's appearance seemed to be stronger and even more colourful. She gave Harry a big smile, before she quickly closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him. "Hello, my Master. I hope I will be as useful to you as my sisters."

Harry wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Was this about the smile Harry had seen just before the flash of light, or was being bound to him having an influence on Luck's personality? Or maybe Luck was being sarcastic?

Luck stepped back and looked right into Harry's eyes. "You are a unique human, Master. Took me a long while to find one who wouldn't be corrupted by the power of all three of us."

"You planned all this?" Death asked incredulously, while Fate narrowed her eyes until only small slits were left.

"Yup." Luck nodded towards her sister.

"But why?" Time asked.

"I have wanted a Master for quite some time. I'm tired of people always complaining about not getting enough of me. It's nearly as bad as it is with you, Death. Whenever one of the others has a go at them, instead of putting the blame where it belongs, they curse me instead. But everyone always said Luck is free, Luck is uncontrollable, Luck is unchained. I knew I would never be given a Master unless I acted so much out of line that it would be done as a punishment."

Fate's face softened considerably. "But you seemed happy all the time?"

Luck grinned and shrugged. "What good does being sad do anyone? I decided to do something about it. Started looking around as soon as Death was promised her Master. I wanted for us sisters to stay together. With the powers of even one of us enough to corrupt most hearts, it took me a long time to find one who would not be corrupted by all three of us. Ironically, I got really lucky when the one who was supposed to become Deaths Master finally was one who could cope with all of us."

Harry noted heat climbing up his face as they were talking about him. "How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

Luck looked at him weirdly. "Really? After you just tried to argue with my mother – who literally is Fate – to get her to not give you complete control over me for the rest of time?" She asked drily.

"But I did that because… I mean, it would have been wrong…" Harry protested.

"And that's why I'm sure. And my mother knows as well, or otherwise she would not have given you all this power."

Harry looked to Fate. "My daughter is right for once. Once a bond between Master and Concept is established not even I can break it. It is only breakable by the Master's death, and you are the Master of Death. While I would have found a way to punish her, I would not have risked giving you that much power if I wasn't sure you would be able to handle it."

Luck grinned. "See, and mother is always right."

"Don't think I forgot that you tricked me into giving you a Master."

"And what are you going to do? My Master is in control of me now."

To Harry's surprise, Fate grinned. "I guess I will have to find solace in the fact that I am finally rid of you. How will I ever cope?"

As an answer, Luck pointed her tongue at her mother, who rolled her eyes and turned to Harry. "Well, my business here is done, though I might come and visit my daughters from time to time, now that they are all in one place. I would say good Luck, but I somehow I don't think that's going to help you. I hope you have fun." She turned to her daughters. "Behave. Until next time." With those final words, and a flash of light, she was gone.

A bit of silence followed, where Harry looked towards the three daughters of Fate, waiting for them to say something. Finally, Luck obliged with a large grin on her face. "We will have so much fun, Master. What should we do first?"

"I don't know. It's the first time for you three in the human world. What would you like to do?" Harry asked after brief consideration.

Time and Death seemed undecided like Harry himself, but Luck looked around for a moment and then rubbed her hands together. "Oh, I know, Master." She said excitedly and brought one of her hands up.

"No, Luck, tell me about it first." But Luck had already snapped her fingers. "What have you done?"

Luck stepped a little bit closer to him, before she smirked. "It's a surprise, Master."

Harry groaned. Now he really asked himself: what had he signed up for?

* * *

 _As I said before, I hope you enjoyed :)_


	2. Short Stories, Omakes

_These are just a few independent short stories, based on some ideas that came to me while writing the main story. As you might expect they mostly involve the three sisters causing mischief and are not meant to be serious stories. They are independent from each other, so it is not necessary to read them in any specific order._

 _Harry Potter belongs to JKR._

 **Harry Potter and the Daughters of Fate – Additional Stories**

 _\- # 1 The Master of Magic -_

…Luck had already snapped her fingers. "What have you done?"

Luck stepped a little bit closer to him, before she smirked. "It's a surprise, Master." Then she leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, Harry felt magic course through him like he never had before, as if his magical reserves had been increased tenfold. He gasped, trying to control whatever was happening. All the while, Luck kept a firm grip on his arm, while both Time and Death simply watched in amusement. After a few minutes, Harry magic calmed down again, but it still felt like there was much more of it now.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, once he was able to speak again.

"Nothing much, Master." Luck shrugged. "Just made it so that by defeating Voldemort you invoked an obscure magical reaction that gave all his magical power and that of his minions to you. Oh, and I think the same is true for possessions."

Harry blinked at her. "You said yourself before that I didn't really want power."

Luck nodded. "Then why would you give me more and more of it?"

"Where would power be better placed than with someone who doesn't really want it, Master?" Luck asked innocently.

"She has a point, Master." Death agreed.

Harry hid his face in his hands in exasperation. He kept his eyes shut for a few seconds, before he opened them again. "Alright. Just to be safe, on a scale from Malfoy to Merlin, how powerful am I exactly? I don't want to cast a wingardium leviosa and accidentally blow up the atrium."

"Very wise, Master." Death nodded, before she and Luck turned to Time, whose expression had clouded over a little.

She took a few moments, before she focused on Harry. "Master, your scale is a little un-handy for exact computation, but with an error of .000001 Merlin, I would estimate your power is around 12.551684 Merlin, or if you prefer 12 Merlin and 732.256 Malfoy."

Harry blinked at her slowly and Time shrugged, her face becoming a little red. "I like numbers."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm as powerful as Merlin?"

Time shook her head. "Thank… Merlin."

"I'm saying you are about twelve and a half times as powerful as Merlin, Master." Time clarified.

Death frowned. "Are you sure your calculation is correct, sister?" Time looked at Death incredulously, making Death raise both her hands in a placating gesture. "I just mean, if you are correct, how come _she_ isn't here yet?"

"Who?" Harry asked uncomfortably.

Before any of his new companions could answer, there was a flash of light, and a new girl appeared right in front of him. This one had blonde hair and two differently coloured eyes, one green, one blue. She bowed to him. "Master, thank you for claiming me. I am Magic, your humble servant."

As Harry fell to his knees, crying desperately, Magic shot a confused glance to the three other Concepts standing around her new Master. She had served a good number of Masters throughout history, but this had never happened before. Time, Death and Luck shrugged in response. They would fill her in later.

* * *

 _\- #2 Convincing Hermione -_

"Hermione will tear my head off." Harry said, while sitting at home and waiting for Hermione to arrive. He had finally decided to tell her the truth about his new companions.

"Why would she do that, Master?" Time asked confusedly.

"She is against slavery – me too, now that I think about it – and with you calling me Master and everything…" Harry trailed off.

"Do you think it would help her understand if she could experience first hand how great it is to serve you, Master?" Luck asked innocently.

"No!" Harry quickly shot that idea down. "Absolutely not! You won't do anything to convince Hermione in any way, do you understand, Luck?"

Luck raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, Master. Geez. It was just an idea."

"Promise you won't do anything." Harry knew better than to risk Luck doing things her way.

She looked a little hurt, but under Harry's continued frown she sighed and gave in. "I promise, Master. I promise."

That moment, the doorbell rang. Harry went to let Hermione in, who greeted him with a hug. After a few minutes of small talk, Harry went on to introduce Time, Death and Luck to her.

"You see, they are kind of… well… my servants. They enjoy calling me Master for some reason. I promise I don't make them do anything they don't want."

Hermione frowned. "So you are telling me you are the Master of Time, Death and Luck?"

"Yes." Harry answered, scratching his head.

All of a sudden, he found himself tackled into the couch he was sitting on, with Hermione hugging the stuffing out of him. "That's great Harry. So this is how you defeated Voldemort." Harry nodded, too confused to speak. "I waited so long to find another one." Hermione stated mysteriously.

She let go of him and sat back on the arm chair she previously occupied. When Harry looked at her confusedly, she smiled. "It's so nice of you to take them in, Harry."

"You… are not mad that they behave like servants?"

"Nope." Hermione grinned. "Look. Booksmarts, Booksmarts, where are you?"

Suddenly, a girl their age materialised behind Hermione. "You called me, Mistress?"

"Yes, I did. This is Harry, and these are Time, Death and Luck. Harry, this is Booksmarts. I'm her Mistress."

Harry blinked. And then he blinked again. That was… unexpected.

 **TIME SKIP**

After Hermione and Booksmarts had left, Harry and his companions started cleaning up. "Sooo…" Harry started, and all three girls turned to him, "Booksmarts?"

"Yes, Master."

"She is an actual Concept?"

"Yes, Master."

"But, I mean… what would her family tree even look like?" Harry was honestly curious. "What generation would she be?"

"Well, Master," Time started, "we kind of stop counting after the third generation. So let's just say she is not third generation. It is considered impolite to investigate lower than that."

"You have rules of politeness?" Harry asked, not sure why he was surprised.

"Yes, of course, Master." All three girls confirmed.

"Still," Harry muttered, "I have to remember to ask Hermione who Booksmarts' parents are, next time."

* * *

 _\- #3 Concepts in Hogwarts -_

"Welcome back for the new school year." Albus let his eyes wander over the crowd of students. It had been an eventful summer after Voldermort's rather sudden demise, but now he was back to doing what he loved the most. "There will be a few announcements. First of all the forbidden forest is forbidden." He felt someone tip his shoulder and turned around to see Minerva holding out a roll of parchment for him. "A moment please." He said to the students, while he quickly unrolled the parchment. He cleared his throat, before reading out loud. "It says here, the forbidden forest is even more forbidden this year, than it was before. Students are advised to avoid entering it at all costs. The newest denizen of the forest, Madam Umbridge, is a very dangero… Minerva, I think this is the wrong scroll."

Minerva opened a bag, and a look of embarrassment flashed over her face. "Right, Albus, sorry." She held out another scroll and took back the first.

Albus cleared his throat again. "Students are also advised to take note of the list of items forbidden in Hogwarts. The full list can be seen in Mr Filch's office. This year for your convenience, we added wands, cauldrons and books… Minerva, I don't think this is the right one either."

"Oh. I don't know how that happened." She opened the bag again, and picked up a third scroll.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Albus asked urgently.

Minerva nodded confidently, so Albus turned around and once more cleared his throat. "This year, we welcome a new club in Hogwarts. In the newly founded 'Ferret Club', students can learn about proper care and feeding of Ferrets, as well as receive lectures on the life as a Ferret from someone who has first hand experience. Interested students should please see Mr Malfoy, the club president…" Albus blinked a few times, before he turned back to Minerva.

"Minerva, is it possible that you brought the bag with the prank announcements that the teachers write up for me every year at my birthday, rather than the bag with the actual announcements?" He whispered.

 **WITH HARRY**

Down at the Gryffindor table, Harry turned towards Luck and frowned at her, while Time and Death were busy giggling. Luck shrugged and grinned. "Master said he wanted to have a funny school year."

 **AT THE HEAD TABLE**

A few minutes later, the hall quieted down again, as Dumbledore stepped to the podium once more. "Now that I have my actual announcements, we can proceed. First of all, the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Let me make it clear, that it is just as forbidden as in the previous years, and not any more or less forbidden than before. Furthermore, the list of forbidden items now includes the entire stock of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Wands, Cauldrons and Books however are still very much allowed in Hogwarts. Finally, we are glad to welcome Harry Potter back to Hogwarts, after his extensive travelling outside of the country during the summer." There was thundering applause, and Harry wished he could just vanish.

"Yes, yes, I know you all appreciate his sacrifices. Well, two things are special about Mr Potter's return that I need to point out. First, while Mr Potter will of course remain a member of Gryffindor House, the continuing demand on his time from many different parties makes it necessary to change his sleeping arrangements. We want the smallest possible inconvenience for both him, and his house mates, and so he will no longer sleep in the Gryffindor dorms, but be given one of the foreign student apartments. Secondly, Mr Potter made friends during his travels and three of them decided to follow him here. As they are too old to be sorted, they will join Gryffindor at their own request. As the foreign student apartments were meant to house a delegation of students at the same time, Mr Potter's three friends requested to house with him. Please welcome Miss Anna Chronia," Time stood up and bowed to her fellow students, "Miss Thana Toss" Death stood up and waved, "and Miss Fortuna Fish" Luck stood up, but instead of bowing or waving, she raised his hand as if she was in class.

"Yes, Miss Fish?" The headmaster asked a second later.

"I just wanted to clarify that my name is a double name. It's For Tuna Fish. I thought that would have been obvious." She pointed at her pink cat ears.

"Erm… yes, right. Miss For Tuna Fish. Apologies." The headmaster agreed, reading the scroll of names again. "Do you go by the name 'For' or by the name 'Tuna'?" He asked, sounding honestly curious and not for the first time since Time, Death and Luck had joined him Harry started wondering what was wrong with the world.

"Oh, no, I use both names, so it sounds like Fortuna. I just wanted to clear this up in case anyone is trying to write me a letter or something. It wouldn't do to get the address wrong, after all." Luck answered happily, and Harry hit his head on the table.

"Yes…" The headmaster agreed. "Makes sense." He paused for a moment, obviously having to collect himself. "Ah… well. If there is nothing else, then now we sing the school hymn."

* * *

 _\- #4 Luck and Love -_

"Do you see how Master is staring at the red headed girl?" Luck asked her sisters excitedly.

Time and Death nodded. "Though I thought he liked his friend Hermione. He always seems so happy and content when she's around." Death pointed out.

"Maybe he likes both of them and cannot decide?" Time ventured.

"Or maybe he likes both of them and doesn't want to decide." Luck suggested.

Death and Time turned and frowned at their baby sister. "Luck, whatever you are planning, you know that Master will not just let you give him two girlfriends, don't you?"

"But some Luck in love never hurt anyone." Luck argued.

"I know this might sound counter intuitive, but don't you think luck in love is more… Love's speciality?"

"Yeah, probably, but she makes for boring luck in love. I can provide interesting luck in love."

"As far as I understand it, people usually do not particularly care if their luck is of the boring kind." Time explained.

"Yeah, but those people are not Master. I'm sure Master will appreciate it. Don't you want Master to be happy?"

Time and Death considered their sister's words. They did want their Master to be happy. And he had not particularly forbidden them to help kick start his love life. The two older sisters looked at each other, before both nodded and turned back to Luck. "Alright, sis, what's the plan?"

 **TIME SKIP**

After a long day of classes, and a conspicuous absence of all three of his charges, Harry stepped out of the castle and walked down towards the lake to meet Ron. He was framed by Ginny walking on his left side, and Hermione walking on his right. Days in Hogwarts had been busy, but peaceful, and so Harry did not have his guard up when heard a shout behind him.

"Take this, Potter." Harry, Ginny and Hermione spun around to see Malfoy hurl something in their direction. There was a flash of light, so bright that all three had to close their eyes.

When they opened them again, instead of Hogwarts and the surrounding lands, they found themselves on a miles wide white beach, with crystal blue waves rolling up to their feet every few seconds. As he felt the water between his toes, Harry looked down and noticed that he was wearing only boxer shorts.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny was the first to break the silence. Harry turned towards her, but then quickly turned away again, his face red. Ginny's clothes had turned into a very nice looking bikini and Harry was not used to seeing girls in anything but Hogwarts robes. At least not girls he knew personally.

"What's with our clothes?" Hermione asked. Harry shot her a tentative look, but quickly turned away from her as well. Not, however, without first noting that her newly acquired bikini fit her very well.

After a few seconds, Ginny frowned. "So, as a revenge for offing Voldemort, Malfoy decided to make us holiday at a tropical beach?" She asked tentatively.

"Seems to be a weird revenge strategy." Hermione agreed.

Harry had a weird feeling about this. "Do you have your wands?"

"Harry, look at me." Ginny said incredulously.

"I'd rather not." Harry tried, but Ginny grabbed his head and forced him to look at her.

"Where do you think I could carry my wand?"

Harry gulped, his face turning hotter. "Good point."

Ginny grinned. "Like what you see though, don't you?"

Coughing hard, Harry turned away, only to be confronted with the full view of Hermione. His best friend smiled at him, but Harry still decided to turn into a third, safer direction. "What do we do now?" He didn't particularly want to call on Time, Death or Luck while the two girls were around.

"Well, if Malfoy wanted us to take a vacation so badly, I say for once we follow his advice." Ginny suggested playfully.

Harry turned back towards Hermione, hoping for a more serious suggestion, but Hermione had flopped down on the sand, seeming to enjoy the sun and the sound of the ocean. "I second Ginny's idea."

"Isn't it dangerous to just sit here? Where do we sleep tonight, and what if there are dangerous animals on the island?"

Hermione looked up at him confusedly. "I thought we could sleep in this big manor over there." She pointed in the direction away from the ocean, where Harry hadn't looked yet. Harry followed her gesture and saw a large manor-like beach house a little more than quarter of a mile away. It was built into a cliff that separated the beach from the island beyond. There was a waterfall with a small lake right beside it.

"And this sign over here says that the island is totally safe." Ginny added.

Harry turned around and saw an old looking wooden sign. "Careful: Island totally safe."

He blinked a few times, but then he shrugged. Being the Master of Time, Death and Luck meant that he was not taking danger as serious as he used to, so he decided to go with the girls' plans for now. "Alright, but let us check out the manor first, please."

"Alright." Hermione stood up again and bowed down to get rid of the sand on her legs, affording Harry a great view of her body. Again, Harry quickly turned away from her.

Five minutes later they stood in front of the large manor. There was an envelope stuck to the gate leading into the front garden of the house. Hermione quickly took the envelope off the door, opened it and started reading. "Dear Reader, I find myself in need to sell the island, including the manor. It is just too safe and beautiful for me. The price is one Galleon. Included in that is the island, the manor and a life time of magical resupply of the manors food and drink resources. I made the contract with the magical supermarket three islands to the east, and they wouldn't allow me to change the place of delivery, so it is included now. If you want to buy the island, please drop the Galleon into the envelope and throw it into the air. Be warned however, it the island is very safe and beautiful."

"Well, do any of you have a Galleon?" Ginny asked.

"Nope." Hermione said, pointing once more to her attire.

"I don't usually carry them at all." Harry answered.

"But you are the only one who has any pockets left in their attire. Check, maybe you had one in your trousers by accident and it survived the transformation."

Not seeing the point, but not wanting to deny Hermione such an easy request either, Harry put his hands into his pockets. He was surprised when his fingers touched something round and metallic. He pulled his hands out again, and indeed, between his right index finger and thumb he held a Galleon. That was convenient.

Before he could say anything, Hermione snatched it out of his hands, and dropped it into the envelope. Then she threw the envelope up into the air, where, to their surprise, it was snatched up by a large white albatross, who immediately flew out towards the sea.

"That was new." Ginny commented.

Hermione nodded. "Let's check out the house."

Harry knew he had a certain trio of sisters to talk to, so he excused himself. "You start on that, I just want to look around to make sure it is safe." Both girls looked a little disappointed, but nodded, opened the gate and ran through the front garden towards the house.

Harry walked a little while, before he knew he was out of view. "Time, Death, Luck?"

All three appeared before him immediately. "Yes, Master?"

"What is going on here?"

"Draco Malfoy attacked you and sent you here with a specially made portkey." Death recounted.

"So Draco Malfoy wanted me to be alone with two of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts, on a tropical island, which I could buy for one galleon, including a large manor home."

Time and Death shuffled their feet a little, looking towards Luck nervously. Harry turned towards the youngest sister. "Did you have anything to do with this, Luck?"

Luck stared back at him with an unreadable expression. "Are you saying you feel lucky to be stuck on this island, only with Ginny and Hermione, who only have bikinis to wear?"

"No." Harry quickly said.

"Well, if I had something to do with this, don't you think you would have ended up feeling lucky?" Luck asked pointedly.

Harry frowned at her. "Come on, Luck. We both know you did something."

After a moment, Luck cracked. "Alright, Master. We may have changed the destination of the portkey slightly."

Harry raised his eyebrows, silently demanding more explanation. "He wanted to send you to the top of some high mountain." Luck confessed.

"Hence why the bikinis and boxer shorts. That was actually part of Malfoy's plan." Time supplied.

"We might also have made the island more agreeable with human life." Death added a short while later.

"Did we do wrong, Master?" All three asked at the same time.

Harry always failed to stay mad at them. "No, it's fine. It is a nice island. But now I need you to get us back to Hogwarts."

To his surprise, the three sisters shook their heads, all with sad expressions on their faces. "Sorry, Master, but you strictly ordered us not to make your life too easy, even if you requested it. Taking you back to Hogwarts would be making your life easy."

"You put a large manor on the island which has its stock of food and drink resupplied every week and I assume it was you who put that sign on the beach, saying the island is safe. That's not making my life too easy?"

"No, Master. You still are basically stuck in a place where you didn't want to go and we also made sure that during your stay you have only shorts to wear and Hermione and Ginny only bikinis. So Mr Malfoy's original idea still came to fruition."

"Aha." Harry said, unconvinced. "Still I need you to take us back. Hermione will have a fit because she's missing classes, and I'm sure Ron is worried for Ginny."

"No can do, Master." Time said. "Your own orders, I'm very sorry." Somehow though, she didn't look it.

"Alright, I remember my orders, but this is a special circumstance."

"You said to ignore you if you said that, Master." Death reminded him.

"Argh. I know. I know I said that. But I can really not stay on this island, living in the same house with Ginny and Hermione who only wear bikinis all day."

"We are really sorry, Master." Time repeated. "But we would be going against some of your very first orders if we helped you get off the island."

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright, alright. Just tell me how long until they find us."

"Oh, don't worry Master, they are on it already. Though, I guess they will first try to find you on the top of that mountain Mr Malfoy wanted to send you to. And… uhhh…" Death broke of nervously.

"What?" Harry asked sharply.

"Well, for the island to be completely safe, it had to be warded against all outside threats as well. So it might take a little while for them to find you here." Time continued for her sister.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Half a year?" Luck ventured. "Maybe a little longer?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the three sisters. "Alright. We all know you somehow planned this whole venture. And I promised your mother I would get you to stop pulling crazy stunts like this last time she visited. So as your punishment, you will stay here with us."

"As you wish, Master." All three said, bowing.

"As our maids." Harry continued.

The three sisters grinned at each other, and then snapped their fingers, changing their attire into maid uniforms. Harry mentally noted that making them maids was obviously not a good punishment for future transgressions.

"Yes, Master."

"Alright, you can start by going to the manor and preparing three bedrooms. Well, and your own quarters afterwards."

"Uh… Master?" Luck asked carefully.

"Yes?"

"There is only one bedroom."

Harry stopped, closed his eyes, and slowly rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. That plot twist should have been painfully foreseeable.

 **TIME SKIP**

The Order of the Phoenix found the island half a year later. By that time, Harry had told Hermione and Ginny all about his three charges. The two had swiftly decided that he needed at least two girlfriends if he wanted to keep track of Time, Death and Luck at the same time. When the order arrived, the teens had just started their day of enjoying the beach without any attire, which made for quite an awkward moment when the order arrived.

Fifteen minutes later, the teens re-emerged from the large manor house, as fully dressed as the island allowed them. However, Hermione explained that they weren't coming back just yet. After all, they had already missed half a year of schooling and so there was no point in going back to Hogwarts this year, she argued. They would return to Hogwarts on the first of September, to repeat their current school year. Harry and Ginny happily agreed with their third lover. Somewhere inside the manor, three maids high fived each other.

At the end of an enjoyable day, the order left the island without the three teens. For some reason, Tonks had decided to stay behind as well. As soon as the order had left, Tonks clothes somehow transformed into a bikini, and magically, a third set of bikinis appeared in one of the cupboards of the manor. When Harry arrived back at the manor, he shot a glare towards the three sisters, who just smiled back at him innocently.

That night, when the humans had gone to bed, with the new girl deciding to sleep in her Master's room as well, Luck turned towards her sisters. "See, I told you this was a great idea."

"How long do you think until Master let's us use more of our powers again?" Time asked, though there was no regret in her voice.

"I think it might be a while." Death said.

"Worth it though." Luck stated.

"Definitely." Her sisters agreed.

After a moment of silence, Time turned towards her youngest sister. "Why didn't you tell us about the third one?"

"Um…" Luck seemed nervous. "It was a surprise?"

Time narrowed her eyes for a few seconds, but then decided to let it go. Somehow, she was sure all would work out well.

 **IN ANOTHER PLACE**

In a place outside of what humans perceive as the universe, an older woman smiled as she took a sip of red wine from the glass in her hand. Focusing her daughters' efforts on only one subject had been the best idea she had had for a long time. For once in her life, she could fool around with her daughters' plans, instead of the other way around. Three was a much more magical number of girlfriends than two anyway, she thought with a mischievous grin on her face.

With another sip of red wine, she stood up and got back to work. Love had alerted her to her daughters' plans and then helped her toying with them. In exchange, Fate had promised to find her a Master of her own. She idly wondered whether a boy with three girlfriends, who all knew about each other, would qualify as a good Master for Love. She decided to keep that idea in the back of her mind.

* * *

 _\- #5 Winning over Ron -_

"I can't believe it. This always happens. You get three beautiful servant girls, and I get nothing."

As Ron stormed out of the otherwise empty dorm, Harry groaned and hid his face in his hands. Telling Ron about the three sisters had been a stellar idea, indeed. After a moment, he felt three hands softly patting his back.

"Is he always like this, Master?" Time asked.

"No, he's usually a good friend. It's just… well I guess being the sixth brother is not that easy."

"Well, I can tell you that being the third sister is already no piece of cake." Luck agreed, causing Time and Death to make sounds of protest.

Suddenly, Harry had an idea. A way to end Ron's jealousy once and for all and to do good by his friend at the same time. "Hey, Luck?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Can you maybe do something about this? You know, provide Ron with some luck of his own?"

"I'm afraid there is only one of me and I'm not leaving you, Master." Luck answered with a smirk.

"Good one, Luck, you're getting better." Time complimented.

Harry shot both of them a glare that asked 'Really?', but both just smiled back at him calmly. After another moment, he sighed. "Alright, I guess ran right into that one."

"So you want me to provide your friend with some luck, Master?" Luck asked.

Harry nodded.

"I can do that, Master." Luck said with a smile.

After a moment, Harry added. "Feel free to pull out all the stops, Luck." After all, what were friends for?

"Really, Master?" Luck asked excitedly, and after a confirming nod, Harry found himself tackled onto the bed he had been sitting on, with his arms full of a squealing cat girl. "Thanks, Master, I won't disappoint you." After hugging him for another few seconds, Luck jumped up and vanished, before Harry managed to sit upright again.

"Master?" Time asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell her to pull out all the stops?"

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?"

Harry missed the look Time and Death shared after his question.

 **TIME SKIP**

Nothing happened until dinner the next day. Suddenly, the doors to the entrance hall flew open, and a pudgy, older man walked in, followed by a horde of reporters. "Good evening, everyone. Apologies to barge in while you are enjoying dinner, but I'm sure you all want to witness this historic occasion. Headmaster, you have made the necessary arrangements?" He asked.

"Of course, of course."

"And where can I find Mr Ronald Weasley?"

Ron followed his natural instincts and quickly hid behind Harry, but to no avail, as Dumbledore seemed happy to point him out to everyone.

"Mr Weasley, it is so great to finally meet you. May I be the first to congratulate you?" The man said, coming over to Ron and Harry.

"Congratulate me for what?"

"Why, for being the youngest trainer and owner of a major Quidditch team, of course." The man said.

"I am?" Ron asked confusedly, while the reporters started shooting one picture after another.

"Yes, of course. The previous owner of the team has died a while ago but due to infighting amongst the heirs, the ownership of the team was unclear. But yesterday, we found a letter that was attached to the original will, leaving everything to do with the team to you."

"What team?" Ron asked, starting to sound more eager.

"The Chudley Cannons. Though thanks to a sudden and unexpected influx of cash, they were able to upgrade their roster a little bit." The man said in a celebratory voice, before he stepped to the side, and more people came through the door. Harry easily recognised Oliver Wood, who he heard had been playing for Puddlemere before. And, wait, was that Gwennog Jones in the middle? And she was not the only player from Holyhead to be in attendance. Harry thought he recognised the petite young woman standing behind Jones as the Harpies' previous seeker.

"I… I own the Chudley Cannons?" Ron asked, not believing his luck.

"Yes, Sir. Now, arrangements have been made for the team and staff to live at Hogwarts with you, so you do not have to neglect your studies while taking care of the coaching. A second Qudditch pitch has been build, for the training needs of the team. All other things you can discuss directly with the newly named captain, Miss Jones, I trust." At that, Ron looked over to Gwennog Jones who nodded and give him a broad smile.

Ok, Harry admitted to himself while the man and the reporters were leaving, maybe Luck did go a bit overboard, but this isn't too bad. Just as he thought that, the man continued.

"There is another matter to discuss, Sir. You see, when we found that your inheritance had previously been ignored, we asked the Goblins to dig a little deeper in case anything else had been overlooked. And indeed, it seems your ownership of the Cannons was not the only thing. We also believe that you are the rightful King of the Veela community on the Isle of Man."

"Wha…?" Ron asked, obviously not following anymore.

"For your convenience the ten members of the Veela High Council have decided to accompany us here today, to verify our suspicion."

Again the man stepped aside, and into the hall came ten beautiful women of different ages, the youngest around Fleur's age, Harry wagered, while the oldest could have been Fleur's mother. The eyes of many boys in the hall glazed over, but to Harry's surprise Ron was unaffected.

Ron was obviously still trying to collect himself, while the Veela formed a circle around him and started chanting in a strange language. They chanted for ten seconds, before a golden glow started surrounding Ron. The glow got stronger and stronger, until it flashed once and then died down. The oldest of the Veela stepped forward towards Harry's best friend and bowed, while the others bowed as well, but remained in their spots.

"Your Majesty, it is truly great news that we finally found you."

"Err…." Ron answered intelligently. Though Harry could not blame him for his lack of words in this particular situation.

The older Veela smiled, and continued talking. "Your Majesty, there are a few things that we should discuss immediately, if I may. First of all, let me again introduce the High Council. We exist to govern the Veela community while we had no King. You may retain us as advisors, or you may dissolve the council if you wish. That is not a decision you have to make right now, though. I am Alveera, the Chancellor of the Council."

Ron nodded numbly and the Veela smiled and bowed again.

"There are a few more of us I have to introduce to you." Next three women came into the hall, all around the age of twenty, Harry would guess, though with the Veela it was hard to pinpoint. The remarkable thing about those three women was that they overshadowed anyone else in the hall in terms of beauty and grace. And with ten Veela already in attendance, that was saying something. "These three are the current Princesses of our Community. Traditionally they will be members of your harem." The Chancellor explained.

"Uh… Harem?" Ron asked, his voice sounding dazed.

The three 'Princesses' stepped in front of Ron and bowed. "Your Majesty, it will be an honour to be a member of your harem." One said. "I'm looking forward to my life as one of your wives, your Majesty." Said the second. The third simply smiled happily at Ron.

Ron looked like he was only a few steps from fainting, but it seemed at least one thing got through to him. "But… if they are my wives…" He started haltingly "… then what about Hermione?"

"Your soul-mate?" The Chancellor asked, and Harry had to resist the urge to facepalm at her words. "Do not worry, we have already talked to her. She was inducted into our community earlier today and will of course be your head wife."

"Huh?" Ron asked and it seemed he had once more lost the ability to form words. The Chancellor smiled and pointed towards the door of the hall. In came seven women. The one in the middle and slightly in front of the others dwarfed even the three 'Princesses' with her beauty. She was younger than them, maybe even Harry's and Ron's own age and her hair while looking perfect, was slightly darker than that of the average Veela in the room. Her face looked oddly familiar to Harry. Then it dawned on him. "Hermione?" Ron shouted what Harry thought.

Hermione nodded and stepped closer to Ron than any of the others had, pulling him into a soft kiss. "I always knew you had it in you." She said, once she stepped away again. "My harem sisters and I very much look forward to tonight." She had a slight grin on her face. "Our servants," she waved towards the six women who had accompanied her on her way in and now all bowed deeply "have already prepared the master bedroom of the Royal Suite for our use."

Harry wasn't sure if he was more shocked about Hermione's new looks, the fact that she was alright with Ron having a harem and she being a member of it or that she so happily called people her servants. The youngest of the six servants made a step forward and bowed again. "I am Ianna, the head maid of your castle, your Majesty. Or do you prefer Master as your wife prefers Mistress?" That last remark actually made Harry mouth fall open.

Ron gulped and scratched his head. "Uh… whatever Hermione thinks, I guess." He answered.

"Very well then, Master." The woman smiled and bowed again. "Please do not hesitate to call on any of us should you need something. Of course your staff in the castle back home is vastly larger than just us six, but we thought bringing a smaller number would make it easier to blend in. It is an honour to serve you, my Master."

Somehow Harry didn't think their plan to 'blend in' would work very well, seeing that several of the boys in the hall had already lost consciousness in the presence of so many Veela.

The Chancellor once more started talking. "There is one more thing to discuss, your Majesty. The manager of the Cannons suggested that some of your subjects could form a cheerleading team for the Cannons. Of course, back home many would like to sign up for such an opportunity to work for you directly, but I wanted to clear it with you first." Ron looked to Hermione, who nodded. "Fine, I think." He answered.

"Very well." The Chancellor said with a smile. "That is all I needed to discuss for now. Tomorrow we will start teaching you about the state of our community and your rights and responsibilities as our King. I hope you enjoy the night with your wives." As if on cue, Hermione and all three 'Princesses' gave Ron part dazzling, part loving and part seductive smiles, while all others started to leave the hall.

"Wait, what about Quidditch?" Ron suddenly asked.

Gwennog Jones turned around. "We can discuss everything tomorrow, King Ron. I would not want to take any of your time this evening." She said with a sly smile, before bowing and then continuing to leave the hall.

When everyone but Hermione and the three Veela 'Princesses' were gone, the headmaster cleared his throat. "Yes, very well done your Majesty. May I just say that it is an honour to have you here in Hogwarts with us. I hope you will find the Royal Suite to your liking until the castle's new King Ronald Wing is finished by the start of the next school year. Now I have taken the liberty to have the house elves set up a candle light dinner for your and your wives in your new suite. I hope you will have an enjoyable evening."

With that, Hermione and the three Veela dragged a now completely stunned Ron out of the hall. Harry let his head fall on the table in front of him. After taking a moment to calm down, he turned around to the girl at his side. "Time?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I think I need you to take me back, to fix this."

"Yes, Master." Time agreed.

"Do you think I should just talk to Ron some more about the three of you to try and make him see reason?" Harry asked. It was a plan he had originally discarded, because providing Ron with some luck of his own had seemed that much easier. Now however simply to convince Ron out of his jealousy somehow seemed like the preferable option.

"Well, Master, I am far from an expert in human interaction, but from my unprofessional point of view it seems to me that that is what friends usually do to overcome their problems." Time grinned slightly.

Harry was silent for a few moments, marvelling about how Time's voice could sound so subservient and so wise-arse at the same time.

"Time?"

"Yes, Master?"

"If you could keep yourself from saying I told you so, that would be appreciated." Though Harry was sure she would find another way of reminding him of this particular mistake.

"As you wish, Master."

"And Time?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Next time I am thinking about letting Luck pull out all the stops, please just tell me not to."

"Yes, Master." Time said with a sly smile on her lips. Yes, Harry was sure he would keep hearing about this for a while.

* * *

 _Again, if you read this, I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
